


Camping Trips

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Come Inflation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other, Tentacles, basically I'm just really gross and combining my kinks, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino thought camping alone for a month was the worst that could happen. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trips

Not much sucked more than camping on your own for a month. Not much, that is, except going into heat while doing so.

It hit Lovino in a massive wave as he was walking through a mossy clearing to the nearest stream, and he just about collapsed. He gasped, dropping to his knees with a moan. Another wave of heat hit him and he scrambled to unbutton his shirt. The exposure to the air only made things worse, and soon he was stripped down completely. He laid on his back and desperately fingered himself for some form of relief. It was hard without any toys or an actual alpha, but he was glad no one was there to see him writhing and whimpering so helplessly.

He was so lost in the feeling that he didn’t register the tentacles sliding up his legs until they roughly spread them apart.

Lovino gasped and looked down at the formless mass of tentacles that’d appeared in the bushes. A wave of scent hit him and he moaned; it wasn’t exactly that of an alpha, but it definitely oozed the dominance his body was craving. Lovino whimpered and spread his legs a little more.

Another tentacle slid up his body, rubbing against his cock and making him gasp. It wrapped around it and started pumping, drawing Lovino even farther into a lustful frenzy.

“Please! I need- I need-!” What he needed was an alpha’s knot, but that thick tentacle coming towards him would definitely do the trick.

It only spent a moment of teasing; he was already stretched out from his efforts earlier. With a rough, but not uncomfortable shove, it buried itself deep in his hole. Lovino groaned and arched his back, finally feeling how he should in a heat. The tentacle pulled out and thrusted back in, starting to pound into him.

Lovino went limp, mindless with pleasure. His moans were probably audible throughout the whole forest, but he couldn’t find himself caring. His mind only came back to earth when the tentacle in his ass started becoming wider. He looked down and all but drooled when he saw it forming a knot-like bulge. Finally, it knotted him, and both he and the tentacle came. His stomach distended with the amount of cum the tentacle was putting out, but he didn’t care. It just felt so good to be knotted.

He spent the rest of the week like that: getting fucked senseless by the tentacles, then passing out on the mossy ground. Occasionally a few smaller strands would bring him berries they found, as if able to sense that he was hungry and exhausted. In all, it was the most satisfying heat he’d ever had.

When he finally woke up and didn’t immediately crave dick, he took a deep, relieved breath. That might have been a good heat, but god, was he exhausted. Lovino stood stiffly and grabbed his clothes. As he dressed, a couple tentacles showed themselves at the edge of the clearing. They didn’t seem like they were about to come after him; they were just waiting.

“Um. Thanks, I guess. That was… yeah. Thanks.” Lovino nodded awkwardly. The tentacles, oddly enough, seemed to nod back before disappearing in the bushes again. 

Lovino shook his head and walked back to the campsite. It was time to finish this trip early. He could spend the ride home trying to figure out how to explain this to his brother and Antonio...


End file.
